


Feelings for them

by Sir_Silv (Ser_amy)



Series: MainTimeline for whatever the heck this is [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Blackmail, Dissociation, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sexual Abuse, Tags May Change, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_amy/pseuds/Sir_Silv
Summary: Diavolo never understood the line "love at first sight", but when seeing them. He did gain a huge interest in getting to know them. Slowly he fell for them.Things happen, but he'll stay by their side for as long as they wish for him to be.
Relationships: Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: MainTimeline for whatever the heck this is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783474
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent and a self insert, needed a break from my new fic and this popped into my head yesterday. I wrote it today and yesterday. Yes, I use my name and a name of an alter of mine. Too lazy to think of other names at the moment...
> 
> Twitter: @Sir_Silv

He wasn't really the type to believe in the famous line 'love at the first sight', he had been alive for over 7000 years after all. Surely during those years he'd seen someone that would strike his interest.. But no, those that did catch his interest were always those that worked to catch his interest. Some even tried a bit too hard for his own liking. But they were still interesting within the end of things… Even if they only had his interest for a few little years. 

Yet, he saw them right on the first day of the Exchange program he had built. Right next to another human, he was captured right when he saw them and knew at that moment… What everyone meant with that line. They were beautiful, but he held himself back because looks weren't everything for him. Just how smart were they? How kind were they? Were they going to be serious or were they going to be playful? 

He wanted to know them more. Both this… Ashton human, and this Silvio human were interesting. 

He couldn't help but laugh loudly when he heard their so-called 'threat' towards Silvio. It wasn't everyday you'd hear "pick your nose" as a threat! He also made a note with how Lucifer shivered at the same threat. It seemed they were playful, even though they had first looked like a small scared rabbit. 

He held a knowing gaze when he looked into their eyes. It would seem they wanted to be alone with him, they both knew that Lucifer and Silvio were alike. So he had spoken up and asked Lucifer to guide Silvio around the school. Under the reason that they would need to know how far Silvio and Ashton can be apart from one another. He knew the answer to it already, but he wanted to be alone with Ashton. It was selfish, but he was a demon. He was facing temptation right in front of him. 

He wanted to know Ashton, he wanted to know everything about Ashton. So he sent Barbatos to make the extra uniform for Silvio and sent Mammon back to class. His words over powering Lucifer's. It wasn't long till it was just the 2 of them alone. Together…

"What is your dream with this exchange program?" He answered honestly. 

"How long do you plan for me and Silvy to stay?" Just a year. One year… 

"Where will we be staying?" House of Lamentation. But he wished to offer his own castle for them. The temptation only grew stronger with each word said.

So he started asking questions back, getting honesty right off the bat. They were an honest human being, so it seems. 

"What is your favourite food?" They liked Strawberries, but were always weak when it came to sweets. However, they were allergic to Pineapples and watermelons. Also dairy… Yet would still force themselves to eat it because they had a deep love for yogurt. 

"What about drinks?" They loved tea, went on a whole rant over it. They stated that they love Orange Pekoe the best, but had also stated that the drink was their comfort drink.

"Do you mind explaining about that?" They were what humans called 'Autstic'. Explaining how they weren't actually looking into his eyes, but between his eyebrows. Explained why they fidget and kept rubbing their sweater sleeves. How they tried their hardest to not stutter when speaking, but had begun muttering on how they viewed themselves. 

They then explained everything between them and Silvio… How they were together since birth, stuck inside the same body. How much trauma had happened to the both of them. He never wanted to punch a bunch of humans before hearing their story. Yet, he also began to see them in a new light. They were a fighter… even though they looked like a small rabbit. They were more like a cat now that he thought about it. 

The two of them continued talking for such a long time, he was sure that he never laughed this much before. He learned so much about them.

They were what humans called 'BiGender', feeling both like a female and a male at the same time. Would prefer 'they' pronouns, so he corrected their file. They loved watching 'romcoms', but also loved mystery and history. They loved all music equally, having a strong preference towards pop and punk music. They loved the Hibiscus flower, along with the cherry blossom trees of Japan. They held a dream of starting up a shelter back on earth, for the LGBTQIA+ youth that suffered from homelessness and/or abuse. Yet also dreamed to start up their own story, showing him in real time their drawing skills. He was happy to receive a picture of himself from them! 

They didn't care about what others looked like, that what was inside them were the most important. Just like himself… They said that it was called 'Pansexual'. Yet also stated that they normally lacked a romantic interest. But still had the ability to have one, and told him about how within all of their past relationships… It was always the other person who had always ended up cheating. He still wanted to punch a lot of humans after hearing that. He knew humans were terrible, but he didn't know just how bad they were nowadays. 

He finished their conversation when realizing that it was now the end of the day. He coughed to hide his surprise when he didn't even realize that Barbatos had come back into the room. It scared him suddenly hearing him talk… 

"You shouldn't fall for Ashton, my lord." 

He knew he shouldn't, yet here he was. Falling for the human that was strong. He wasn't stupid when he felt the angel wings hidden away from even Ashton themself. Heavens claim on them… He still wanted Ashton as his though. 

Each talk they shared, each text message they sent, every small meeting and every run in within the halls, he just fell more and more for Ashton. He even saw just how much Lucifer was falling for Silvio with each encounter he, himself, had with Ashton. He knew Silvio was free game between the realms, so he made his claim on Silvio for Lucifer… If he couldn't be happy, he at least wanted his closest friend to be happy for the both of them. Giving Silvio a pair of hidden demon wings and horns, fit for someone who held so much envy within themselves. 

It was a surprise when he woke up within the middle of the night to the call of Ashton crying. Ashton had always left towards Beelzebub when crying before. He answered and talked to them, deeming them more important than his own sleep. Offering words of comfort when learning what happened… He couldn't stop his words when he had offered his bed for them. 

"Would you sleep better beside me?"   
"Yes please…" 

Surprised, he quickly moved out of his bed to dress in at least some pajama bottoms before using his magic to teleport Ashton to his room. Hanging up the phone when they popped up and on his bed. Crying even more heavily when seeing him. 

He held them closely and whispered words of comfort for them that night. Accepting that yes… Yes he loved them. He would do whatever he could to prevent them from crying this heavily again. 

It became a regular thing after that night for them to call him after each nightmare and flashback. He would always teleport them into his bedroom and cuddled them back to sleep. Cressing their hair, stroking their cheeks, kissing their forehead and tearful eyes. Whispering how they were safe here in DevilDom, how he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt them, how strong they were to live to this point despite nearly dying many times, how he was proud of them. He meant every little whisper that happened during those nights. He always woke up more than well rested during those nights, he had chosen to not question anything about it. 

Imagine his surprise when he learned that Simeon, of all angels, became a fallen angel in order to help protect Ashton. Giving Ashton his own symbol of hope, to give them magical protection at the cost of his own angel wings… And that 5 out of 7 demon brothers were touching Ashton at night and during school hours without their consent. Even knowing that they were autistic and hated being touched without their trust. He was angry, even at his own friend Lucifer!

He called a meeting that day, leaving all 5 of those brothers traumatized. With the promise of degrading them and taking back his powers from them if they go against his wishes again, he had also beaten all of them up till they couldn't even stand. He was the prince of DevilDom after all. 

It was the next day that he gave part of his powers to the new fallen Simeon, with the promise of him being Ashton's new bodyguard. And had Barbatos make 2 new bedrooms for Simeon and Ashton to stay in while at the Castle. He had to argue with Silvio about it, until he had told him about how Ashton kept running to him at night when they had nightmares and flashbacks. About how Ashton was being sexually assaulted under Silvio's nose by 5 of the demon brothers. 

Silvio had shut up and accepted that Ashton was safer at the castle after that.

It was every night after that, that Ashton would quietly sneak into his bed at night. Crying silently and saying thanks to him for saving them. He would cuddle them closely and comfort them each and every time. 

"Sssshhhh, you're safe now."  
"You're so brave ash.."  
"You are so strong, so powerful…"  
"No one will hurt you again… No one."   
"I promise…" 

He fell even more in love. And he didn't care in the slightest anymore, he felt so much more alive than ever before. He felt like he was full after over 7000 years of being empty without realizing it. He felt like he finally had that one connection that all the humans talked about. Like he was being dyed a completely different colour with each smile Ashton gave to him. 

When Ashton had fallen asleep, he kissed their forehead. 

"I love you Ashton…" was whispered into the night air before he fell asleep as well for that night. 

They kept with the routine for a long amount of time. A few months went by quickly when Ashton had stopped being attacked, Simeon making extra sure of that and never left Ashton alone until they were back in the castle. Luke clung to Ashton when he found out about how the demonic brothers were forcing themselves onto them. It took weeks to make him feel comfortable enough to leave Ashton's side. Some nights he joined the nightly cuddle pile… But hey, Luke had finally gotten over his demon biases when he learned that he could trust Diavolo. He considers it a huge step in his plan of building trust between the three realms. 

It was just another night when Ashton snuck into his bed once more. Although, he was a bit worried when he felt immense heat and heard soft whimpers. 

"Ash… What's wrong? You're burning up…"

"Heat…" 

Heat? "What?"

"Heat… kiss… please…?" 

Oh, it was that kind of heat. Did all humans deal with it? Solomon had never brought up this knowledge when they first started talking about human females and males. Neither did Silvio… 

"It's.. A me thing… I get heats… every 6 months… but was too stressed to have one since first came...I feel safe with you Diavolo. Please help me with this… I won't bother you again if you don't wan-"

He pulled them into a deep passionate kiss. Groaning when he felt them begin to kiss him back with just as much passion. He felt tears fall down their cheeks as they continued, he pulled away to gently swipe away the tears. Kissing above their eyes, moving down their cheeks and jawline. Giving small nips and soft kisses along their neck and collar bone. Relishing within the small mews and whimpers that were given. 

He moved closely, whispering into their ear. "You are never a bother Ash, I'll gladly help you… I love you too much not too." 

He moved to take off their sleepwear, continuing with his gentle kisses where there was newly exposed skin. Giving extra kisses over all the scars and stretchmarks that adored their body, telling them that they were the strongest person he knew. That they were the most beautiful, most caring person he has met. How proud he was to be alive while they were alive as well, but mostly about how he fell in love with just their personality alone. He greatly enjoyed hearing each cry of happiness and pleasure that he got out of Ashton. 

He continued teasing their body. A few bites here, loving kisses there, A nip on few spots, and making many MANY marks litter all over their body. Making sure to bring them close to the edge of orgasm, before stopping and giving them more praises. Making them cry even more in pleasure, having them moaning and whimpering underneath him. And he never even touched their more private parts yet… He knew how they felt about such parts after all, he remembered the lesson about 'Gender Dysphoria' really well. He'll only touch there when Ashton has told him too. 

He especially loved their hips anyways. They were just so amazing to watch move and flinch when he reached a sensitive spot on Ash's body. Behind their right ear, under their left ear, the front of their neck, along their left collar bone, both shoulders, right hand, between the middle finger and ring finger on both hands, above the left hip, anywhere along their right hip, inner upper right thigh, and behind both knees. All these spots made their hips either flinch or jerk, maybe even move side to side in an attempt to grind against something. 

Getting all these reactions made him hard, but he wanted to pleasure Ash before he dealt with himself. 

"Diavolo… Pleassse… Pleaassssse! Stop teasing me and fuck me already…" 

He stopped and smirked, looking over Ash. Pleased with seeing them crying and panting, a deep blush covering their whole face (were those birthmarks in places of warrior paint markings?), marking's littering all over their body, legs twitching and a very faint shaking happening. He finally removed his own clothes and the last piece of clothing that Ashton had left. Throwing away the clothes to be dealt with another time, now it was just them together. 

He groaned when he realized just how wet Ashton was. Feeling himself twitch… He gently traced their entrance, pushing a finger in. Soon one finger became two, two became three, three becoming four because he knew how large he was. All those fingers making Ashton squirm and moan out loudly, saying his name like it was a prayer, he answered each pleaded by moving his finger in just the right way to bring them close. Only to pull those same fingers away, stopping their knot from untying to continue denying Ashton of the end. He loved hearing his name spill out of their mouth after all, with such a desperate tone too. 

He finally pulled out his fingers, licking all of them clean while staring into Ashton's eyes. "Your whimpers are the most wonderful noise I have ever heard~"

He couldn't help but laugh when Ashton covered their face with both hands. That was a new reaction!

He took that time of Ashton covering their face to slowly begin to enter them. Fully enjoying hearing the whines of pleasure that he was receiving from them, groans escaping out from the two of them with every inch that he was able to insert. When he finally couldn't insert any more of himself, he moved to kiss each of their hands that covered their face. Distracting them from the feeling of pain that they must feel and to make sure he doesn't move too early. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying themselves. 

When Ashton finally moved their hands away, he was awestruck by seeing just how much they were beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to make them his, but then again… Weren't they already his? They were having sex at the moment. When looking into their eyes, he saw just how much they loved him right back. How much they trusted him to not hurt them, to protect them...

The eyes are the window to the soul after all. Who knew?

"Diavolo…."

Without any more words spoken between them. He started to move, thrusting at a slow and testing pace. Moving angles to test where would cause them the most pleasure. Only moving faster and harder once he found the perfect angle for the both of them. Ashton's back pressed against the headboard, their legs around his waist, his fingers pressing against the middle of the spine(right where the dip was), and their arms clawing down his back. Once in a while their hand would hold onto his hair, he didn't mind though. Their moans were much more pleasing to hear, he can endure the slight pain of hair pulling. It did add to his own pleasure as well however… It seemed that this was a learning experience for the both of them. 

Pleasure continues to build between them, moans and the noise of skin slapping against skin getting more and more louder. He was pretty sure that Ashton was screaming in pleasure at the point. He couldn't help but groan as well, maybe it was the both of them? He just knows that he was gaining pleasure and Ashton was tightening around his dick. They were close, but that was okay. He wouldn't be far behind them. 

He kisses them deeply, in an attempt to quiet his own moans while he released into them. Losing control over covering his demonic form, his wings sprung free. He whined slightly when he felt Ashton's nails dig into his shoulder as he felt their walls tighten around him before they relaxed again. He pulled away from the kiss and pressed their forehead together, just enjoying the bliss that came post orgasm. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Ash whined again. 

"Round 2?" 

He smirked when they nodded, the night was young and he was the demon lord. He'll gladly help Ashton with their heat.

There, within his room, they stayed together for a week. He had Barbatos come in with food and water when they weren't having sex together. Although, he did notice his own servant's wondering eyes with each time he came in. Maybe some other time? For now, he just wanted Ashton and himself. Throughout the whole week, he ignored his D.D.D. and focused on Ashton. Making them come undone again and again. 

Barbatos and Lucifer can handle everything while he tends to his lover. 

It was the last night when he finally heard Ashton reply back to his own "I love you" 's. Mainly cause he had finally given them enough time to actually say it back. They were just cuddling, almost asleep. And with a small tired voice, he heard it. 

"I love you too Diavolo…" 

They both fell asleep with a smile on their face that night.  
…  
Maybe he should've been more gentle within the last few days of their heat. Because now they couldn't walk more than a few steps. He had to have Silvio help Ash into the bath for cleaning, it was there that he learned that Silvio was a trans male. It made him wish to learn about human gender identity all over again. 

Ashton explained everything to him while Silvio cleaned them up. He was glad when they accepted his help in getting Silvio away from his gender dysphoria. 

They finished cleaning up Ashton before dressing them and helping them back into his bed. Taking note that Barbatos had already cleaned the bed very, VERY, deeply. 

He has no regrets for everything they did. 

During the healing weeks, Ashton had visitors. First it was Simeon, he made small comments. Saying Congrats to the both of them. At first they thought it was because someone slipped out that they were in a relationship. Then the next was Luke…

That boy stayed with Ashton for over 2 days straight. Asking and making sure that Ashton was most comfortable within the bed. He even did their nails and baked for them when they started having cravings again. It was the 3rd day of healing when he left… 

The next visitors made Ashton extremely happy to see. Beelzebub and Asmodeus gave them both a few congrats, but Beelzebub had kept making sure that Ashton ate everything that was placed in front of them. He asked, and it was Asmo that answered. 

"Ashton had a past of an eating disorder. Beel was the one to teach them how to have a healthy relationship with food. While I'm the one who made Ashton more confident within their own body! It looks like our work is just going to go up again soon though." 

He watched as Beelzebub nodded. It made him curious as to why they were all secretive and not fully telling them on what was going on. 

They both kept visiting at meal times after that. Each and every meal time. He was surprised when Beelzebub made sure Ashton ate first and that he didn't take too much food from himself. It was starting to make him worried. 

It was the 8th day when he was pulled away by Lucifer after a student council meeting. On the request of a talk. He granted it, because he wanted to know just what Lucifer wanted… They hadn't been on friendly terms after Ashton moved into his castle afterall. 

Lucifer apologised to him and told him how he really messed up. How he had been tied and beaten by Silvio in a fight. Silvio of all humans… That with each fight between them, that it was always Silvio who won them. That he lost his pride for a long time before realizing that he wasn't feeling his pride at all, and that what he did feel was disappointment within himself. And took the time away to think about everything he had done wrong. 

To both Belphegor, and to Ashton. But most importantly, to him.

Diavolo had accepted the apology wholeheartedly. And allowed him back into the castle with open arms. 

"By the way, congrats on making Ashton pregnant. You both work fast…" 

He stopped and everything connected together, then he realized one thing about their week of love making… 

"I forgot to wear condoms!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton's version of things. 
> 
> TW: Abuse, Sexual harrassment, Rape, Dissociation causing memory loss, gender dysphoria, panic attacks, self harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't hide anything if you are suffering from anything. Rape is rape, abuse is abuse, sexual Harrasment is still that! I wrote this because I needed to let it out because I've been suffering from nightmares, I needed comfort... So I wrote this. 
> 
> I am autistic, I am trans, I suffer from Dissociation Identity Disorder, and so many other things. If you feel the need to learn about DID, or even wish to talk. Hit me up on Twitter... :@Sir_Silv
> 
> Stay safe!

Ashton wasn't as stupid as other's thought they were, they just needed a bit more explaination in order to understand a lot of things. But they made up for it with their understanding of emotions. Both their own, and of others. Leave them alone with someone for more than 10 minutes and they'll probably have made the other person laugh a total of 5 times. They were great with cheering up those that would need it. 

The only people who didn't like it were their own family. They refused to even understand Ashton and they refused to acknowledge their different behaviours from others. It was from the young age of just 3 months when Silvio was born into the body. 

They stayed together ever since then… Always within one body, Always together, always hiding everything they could from their family. Silvio took up school hours, and education hours with siblings. While Ashton would take over physical health and the start of the mental abuse. 

Silvio took over the abuse when Ashton tried to do something that would've ended their life early at the age of 12. 

Soon other alters started joining, made for the protection of Ashton's body and mental state. Each year, they would all take on a meeting to make sure that they were all hidden and no one would suspect a thing that they were different. That Ashton was different. 

They both started transition at the age of 18...

They finally left that family at the age of 21. After overhearing their parents talk about an arranged marriage. 

At 22, they were in a new place and saw Silvio. Physically in front of them… 

They were in Hell. Ashton always knew they'd end up there anyways. So it wasn't new to them, their uncles always yelled it into their head that they would because they were autistic. They listened to everything that happened, rubbing their sweater's sleeve in small circles while Silvio took over the questioning. 

They tried looking at the men that were in front of them. But only one man had their interest, he held golden eyes and wore red. They like the colour red, it was a warm kind of colour. It made them relax more, and it wasn't long till they looked at him again. Looking between his eyebrows, but still holding the silent conversation. It seemed like they were in an agreement, Silvy and Luci were going to be a great pair together! They'll make sure of it! 

Soon, they were alone together. They didn't mind one bit! He wore red, it was calming. They'll happily talk to the man wearing red. "What's your plan for me and Silvy?" 

He spoke about his dream of reuniting the three realms, mending the relations between them. How his father made a huge mistake in the past, and how his grandfather made another mistake, and so on. That he'll break the cycle of it and mend things between them. They liked his voice when he spoke. 

"How long are we going to stay?" He said one year. How long was a year again??? Was time different here than on Earth? They made a mental note to ask Lucifer later. Man that sounded weird in their head. 

"Where will we be staying?" They asked, learning about the house that they would be staying in. 

It didn't take long till he was asking questions right back at them. They gave honest answers, they'd feel bad if they lied about anything… It made them sad even thinking about lying. They started rubbing their sleeve again, soon feeling the signs of a hole about to happen. 

Food, food… ugh… Almost everything they ate they wanted to throw up afterwards. How were they supposed to hide their eating disorder? They answered with what they could actually handle to eat. Strawberries, sweets of any kind. Yogurt. But they also told them that they were allergic to Pineapples and Watermelon. Telling him the stories of how they found out. Making him laugh, he had a nice laugh.

He then asked about their favourite drinks, this time they couldn't help but talk about the many different types of tea on Earth. And also telling him how to brew each type, telling him which tea helped which illness or problem. Stressing out the importance of seeing a doctor though, don't rely only on tea. They also spoke about how whenever they were stressed or in a sensory overload, they would make a cup of Orange Pekoe tea. That the tea was their one and only comfort item… 

He then asked about Sensory overload and what comfort items were. They trusted him, he didn't demean them yet… and he gave off this emotion of want. They guessed for knowledge. So? They told him everything about what being autistic was like for them. From the panic attacks, what sensory overload was like, to stimming and avoidance of eye contact. Telling him that they were looking between his eyebrows and not his eyes. 

He laughed and called them interesting and that he wished to know even more. So they told him about being BiGender and to use They/Them pronouns. About both their own and Silvy's past back on Earth. It didn't take long till they both lost themselves into the conversation, switching from one convo towards another convo easily. They talked about sexuality, romantic interest, shows they like watching, music interest, dreams for the future. They stayed talking for hours on end, only having to stop once because of one of their D.D.D. pinging due to getting a text saying that Silvy had a panic attack. They couldn't help but scream when it happened…

But they grabbed their own and gave Lucifer instructions on what to do. It didn't take long till they lost themselves into a conversation again. 

They snapped out of it when Diavolo noticed the time. It was the end of the day already! They screamed again when they had heard a new voice speak up, telling them that Mammon was here to lead Ashton towards the place they'd be staying at. They waved bye to the both of them and walked away with Mammon. 

"Hey, you know you're a huge bother right? I should've been making a huge amount of money by now if I didn't have to come and pick you up." 

They frowned and closed within themselves, looking downwards at the floor. "I'm sorry…" 

"Tsk, Whatever. C'mon. We need you back at the house." 

They followed him without saying another word. They really should learn by now to try to not bother other people. They'll just have to try better to not be of an annoyance! 

And try they did. 

Yet, always having a panic attack within their room either way. Silvio having been moved into a room with Beelzebub due to being a male, they were left alone within their room. 

...It's too huge… It's too quiet… It's too dark… It's too much!! The fabric hurts their skin, they have to scratch, get it away from them! The fabric hurts, The bedding hurts, The blankets hurts, The uniform hurts, THE CARPET HURTS!!! 

They cried and fell asleep within the closest, right on the floor. It was the only place that didn't hurt, they didn't want to be a bother...

It was Silvio that brought up their autism with the other brothers after a few weeks… Having found them sleeping on the closest floor during one weekend. Arms, legs and body a bloody mess due to their scratching. It was the start of Diavolo messaging them about making them more comfortable, thus that afternoon they went out shopping with Asmo and Luci to buy them things that didn't hurt them in the slightest. Diavolo tagging along in order to pay for everything. Asmo caught their attention when Diavolo and Luci were paying for new bedding for them, asking them about underwear. They completely forgot about that… So they asked about it with the other 2. Both men blushed before agreeing that it should be Asmo that helped them in that regard. 

The rest of that trip was spent laughing and giggling with Asmodeus about many things, they decided that they really liked him. He was nice and nevered forced them into anything that made them uncomfortable. Underwear and topic wise. 

They ended that day happily stimming on the couch with Silvy by their side. Making quiet mews and nyaan's while rubbing against his shoulder. Not noticing the look of interest from Satan. If only they knew ahead of time about the thoughts that swirled within 5 of the brother's head. They would've stayed adiment about keeping Silvy within their room at night. That sharing a bed with Silvy was perfectly okay with them. 

It was Satan that made the first move against Ashton. It was slow at first, an offer of a handshake here… An offer of a hug there. Slow and gentle brushes of their hands together at dinner time. When they started relaxing more and more, those touches became more daring. A gently pat or stroke of their hair, arms wondering more further downwards during the hugs, his arms wrapping against their shoulders. That was when he started to attempt to get them alone together, mostly inviting them to his room with the offer of reading books to them. 

They denied each offer. Not unless Silvy would also join. That caused him to stop… if only for awhile. 

The next was Mammon. Mainly after the whole pact bond that was made between them. He'd give them both compliments and degradation. Causing them to become very confused quickly on what he actually meant. They just couldn't understand anything about him… He'd offer a hug, just to softly punch them in the shoulder. He'd pet them softly, just to pull their hair the next moment. It was carrot and stick with him. Cuddle sessions in their bed, soon yelling would happen. 

Then the touching became more and more forceful. Waist grabbing, thigh pitching, tugging their arm roughly so they'd fall into his chest. 

They stayed silent though, never wanting to cause drama. Never wanting to be any more trouble for anyone.

"Oi, Ash. Don't tell Lucifer about any of this, got it? He'll beat me to death if he knew about us. You wouldn't want that, right?" 

They didn't, so they continued dealing with everything in silence.

The next was Leviathan. But they didn't really feel that bad with him, in fact they were pretty sure that they were more alike than anything. But he did scare them greatly during that quiz… They didn't want to use that secret, but it came falling out of their mouth without them even realizing it. It was as if someone took over their body just for it. But they ended up scaring him right back due to suddenly screeching very highly… So high that they ended up somehow breaking a window. It was after that quiz that they actually started to become closer. 

They'd happily stayed within his room during nights where neither of them wanted to be alone. They both stimmed quietly, they would rub their sweater and rock back and forth… While Levi would shake his leg and mindlessly chew his cord. Few days went by before Leviathan started getting a bit too handsy for their liking. Fingers brushing their hair away from their face, hands tugging at their sleeves, fingers lacing together turning into arms wrapping against each other. It was within the darkness of his room where he kissed them, requesting that they keep it a secret from the others. He didn't want to ruin anything… He just wanted to know the feeling's that he was having for the first time. 

They stayed silent again. Dealing willingly with Mammon's carrot and stick treatment with Leviathan's exploration. 

The panic attacks kept happening within the privacy of their room. With each brave new touch from the two, nightmares started happening. 

It was 2 in the morning when Beelzebub had woken them up from a bad nightmare. He had been in the kitchen at the time, when he rushed into their room while hearing scared yelling. He tried going to get Silvio when he managed to wake them up… But they begged for him to just… Stay there that night. 

They cried within his arms that one night. Many nights followed after that, till eventually they just started staying awake for as long as possible. It was during those times they learned the secrets of the attic, and decided to help the demon that was trapped there. 

As days continued going by, they started to receive text messages from Diavolo. Mainly asking how everything's been, were the demonic brother treating them okay? Were they helping them understand each class? They smiled and texted him back with answers that held half truths. Everything was okay, they were still getting used to everything, sometimes they'd still have a sensory overload… But they could handle it just the same. They couldn't tell anyone about everything that's been happening, it'll just bring too much trouble…

The nights stayed the same, they would continue having nightmares after nightmares. It started to affect their mental state. They started eating less and less, spending more time in front of a mirror, pitching and grabbing areas that held too much fat. Dysphoria starting to go crazy once again, oh how they wished that they had the same uniform Silvy had to wear… The thigh high socks can only hide so much… There is no way they'll be able to hide their chest. It wasn't much longer till they would spend a lot of time within the bathrooms during classes or private time… Sitting in front of the toilet, dry heaving because of nothing left within themselves. When asked about any of it, they just smiled and lied through their teeth. "I'm fine!"

They received the news about the trip to Diavolo's castle far ahead than others. It caused them to break down again within their room. It was Silvy that stopped them from hurting themself again, and it was that night where they were made to sleep between Silvy and Beelzebub. Crying between both of them until finally sleeping, only catching small pieces of a conversation.

"....They… close...again. Don't… force... talk… something is happening."   
"...Help… Understand…" 

It was the weekend of the trip when Asmo and Simeon learned about their little secret. Having caught them in the act of emptying their stomach into a waste basket at some random hour of the night. They truly did think that they wouldn't hear them, that they were both just sleeping, it was extremely late into the night after all. They both said that they were extremely tired from the first night. 

They cried again, this time into Asmo's shirt while Simeon gently petted their hair. It was that night they spilled out the truth, how they've been feeling about themselves and after eating anything… They'd make the excuse of using the bathroom to continue the unhealthy habit. That they thought they could make it through the weekend, but just couldn't. 

Asmo made a pact with them after learning just how strong they were to have to deal with so much bullshit, he vowed that he'll help them heal from this and that he'll try his hardest to keep them safe. After that, He tried his hardest(Along with Simeon) to make sure that they were never alone in the same room with Leviathan or Mammon. They couldn't do anything about the unwanted touches without bringing up the drama that they hated so much. 

It was after that trip that Asmo got Beelzebub to help better their eating habits and promised to work out together. All 3 of them. Silvy decided that he'd stay and chat with the other brothers each time they offered, They just knew that he just didn't want them to know his work out outfit. But hey, they'll never force him and he'll never force them. 

Over time, they gained more confidence and began eating more and more food at the table again. Always under the watchful eye of Beelzebub and Asmodeus. None of the other brothers questioned about their behaviour. 

It was only a few days after the 1 month mark did Beelzebub offer to make a pact with them. They accepted it with open arms.

During those times, they kept texting Diavolo. Grinning each night because the lord would send a "g'night!" Message whenever he could. It was always right before they would actually fall asleep too, causing their dreams to be about the man. It was small and sweet at first… Slow dances on a balcony, cuddles on a couch, stimming while he would grin happily, teaching him about so many different things. Nights pass by and the dreams become more romantic… Leaving them confused within the mornings they could remember them. They started wondering about the lord's lips and how they'd feel. 

It wasn't long till Satan came back with a vengeance. 

He started with just hugs, but those hugs became petting. Those petting became caresses, caresses soon became pitching and groping. He would become braver, even touching them while in the middle of classes they had together. Then Mammon and Levi took that as a challenge and started to touch them again. All 3 of them being much more careful yet braver as well… It was a cold night when they woke up to Satan on top of them, shirtless and themself with nothing on. They still remembered the words he said that night.

"You will make a pact with me, It'll annoy Lucifer so much. If you don't, I'll spread all the pictures I've taken tonight on Devilgram. Do as I say, I won't, got it?"

They don't remember anything of what happened next. Just the slight pain within their lower back from them waking up the next day. 

It was soon becoming close to the 6 month mark, and the stress became more and more as they kept their mouth shut about everything that those 3 were doing. They just accepted it, that it'll be pointless to resist. So they focused on everything else, like trying to get that demon out of the attic!

Oh how foolish they were about trusting everyone. 

They learned that his name was Belphegor, and that he was Beelzebub's twin. Kind of like Silvy and themself. It took a whole timeloop murge to get him out of the attic. They did feel sorry about Silvy having to see them die… Not so much about the reactions of the certain 3… and then they learned that they were desendants from their secret sister! Meaning Silvy was also a desendant from this Lilith person.

And also that Silvy knew it the whole time but didn't feel like it was important to say it. He stated that he looked far into their bloodline and the past lives of their soul and, boop, lilith popped up. He then summoned a book that they saw themselves within mindspace, and showed just how far back the book went. He impressed Barbatos with the knowledge and they smirked while seeing the slight blush appear on Silvy's face. Before deciding that, no, he deserved the choice of choosing who to be with. Even though that night, they texted with Diavolo about making plans for Barbatos and Silvy to hang out with each other. Under the guise of Barbatos needing a break and Silvy being a gay disaster of a man. 

It was a week after learning everything that they just… broke… Lucifer and Belphegor, they started joining the challenge that the other 3 played. All behind the backs of Diavolo, Beelzebub, Silvio, and Asmo… 

They were just so tired, depressed even, and just stopped putting up a fight and took everything. They deserved the treatment after all, they shouldn't have been bothersome and making them all worry or spend grimm on them. They should respond and meet up faster to make sure they don't waste any time. They shouldn't be tempting them with their actions, what actions? They had no clue but they shouldn't. They shouldn't be acting recklessly, or hide secrets, yet still hide everything at the same time. 

It was the night after Lucifer had taken their first time while also staying aware of it all, that they called Diavolo during the middle of the night. Crying heavily after waking up from a nightmare. They just needed a voice of someone they trust, someone that didn't try to do anything to them. But they didn't want to bother anyone else… Didn't want to run the risk of the other brothers knowing… 

"Would you sleep better beside me?"   
"Yes please…"

And so, they tried calming themself down. Expecting to be picked up and carried to the castle. But they were teleported right onto a huge bed instead, and when they saw Diavolo right infront of them? With a look of worry yet care? They broke down crying all over again. It was the care that got them… They continued to cry while listening to sweet whispers that kept coming from the man, whispers that weren't true in the slightest… but still made their heart swell anyways. 

Soon, whenever they would have a nightmare or dream of past events at night. They'd just call Diavolo, always being teleported into his arms. They felt so much safer within his arms than any of the brothers that were touching them. They even started to actually believe within the stuff that he'd whisper into their ear. It was during those times that they would always get the most rest, no nightmares or flashbacks at all! So just like everything else, they just didn't question about it. It was what it was. 

Everything started getting worse and worse, the panic attacks getting closer and closer together. Memories missing everywhere, underwear going missing more often, just to be replaced with more… daring… ones. Everytime Lucifer would call them into his private rooms (school office, bed room, work study, private bathroom, home office), they'd be force to put on a collar that said 'kitten'. They always did dislike being called kitten, yet all the brothers that did stuff to their body agreed to call them that. While it wasn't long until two became three people, then three to four… Four to all five brothers… six people in total. They hated it. 

Mammon grabbed the back of their neck one day during school hours. That was their final breaking point… Flashbacks after flashbacks. HIM TOUCHING THEM! MAKE IT END, MAKE IT GO AWAY! Make it… Make it stop… please… 

They didn't wake up till the 3 days afterwards. Silvy by their side and Simeon on their other side. It was weird seeing Simeon in the actual DevilDom uniform. But again, they didn't question anything. They quickly got lectured by Silvy about keeping everything asecret away from him, that they should've told him right away to prevent all this from happening. But it was Simeon that translated it into an explaination that helped them understand what Silvy meant. It wasn't meant as guilt tripping, but a promise to look out for them more. To look closer at their body signs. 

They thanked Simeon both for helping. 

It was them alone together for 2 whole days. Talking and planning, changing their stories up so everything can be linked together. Silvy tracing gentle lines into their forehead to gain excess to the memories that they have forgotten about. Exposing everything that happened from when they first entered Devildom to what caused them to have that bad of a panic attack in the first place. They'll just say that they had to physically hold Silvy to themself in order to prevent him from beating all of them up. 

On the third day, they received news that they'll no longer be living at the house. That Silvio would be moved into The Purgatory hall, and they, and Simeon, would be moved into Diavolo's castle. That the only brothers that were allowed to see them was Asmodeus and Beelzebub, never alone or in the castle or in the house… Just within public spaces and school. 

Forth day, they were released from the hospital and moved right on into the castle. With Simeon beside them, they never felt safer. 

It wasn't long till they would move right into Diavolo's bed every night. They were preeettty sure Simeon and Barbatos knew that they snuck into his bed at night… But they never had nightmares or flashbacks when sleeping with Diavolo, so they continued with it. They did try many times to sleep on their own, every night actually, yet their dreams turned bad and they'd just find themselves in the arms of the Demon lord himself anyways. 

"You like him, don't you?" 

It was a sucker punch to their face when they realized that they held romantic feelings for the guy. With their whole face lighting red, they started coughing. 

"Wait! You didn't even know yourself?! Ashton, You'd sneak into his bed everynight! He had also beaten up the 5 brothers near to death's door for you, annnd let's not mention the many many thing's he bought for you since we first came here! I thought you were suppose to be the one with emotional knowledge!"   
"Silvy please!!! You know how traumatizing it was to have the 5 demonic brothers force themselves onto you? I'm not exactly in the mindspace to think about my romantic feelings." 

They stopped yelling when hearing a tray down to the ground, seeing Luke look at them. Whoops…

After Luke heard that, he never left their side for many weeks. Even classes, even baths, never left their side. If they were honest with themself, it was probably during those weeks that they did the most healing from everything. It was surprising to learn about Luke, and just 'why' he didn't trust demons. They had a lot more in common than either of them had realized… only difference being that he was originally a human turned angel at a young age, such a very young age... While Ashton was able to live as a human, even with the blood of Lilith in them. 

They slowly showed Luke that they could trust Diavolo, just like how they trusted Diavolo. 

He had also started learning about the one bible line "Love thy neighbour", and it was the 7th week that he finally trusted Diavolo to take good care of both him, and of them. 

Simeon cried that day over seeing how much Luke grown. They just smiled and laughed. 

Another week passed and they felt the fimilar heat deep within themselves. Ah, they forgot that 'that' happens to them. They quickly thought about how they were probably just too stressed 4 months ago to have it then, 4 months late for their heat was a long time… Better late then never they guessed. 

So, they went to Diavolo. They trusted him enough to help with it, it was better to have a physical partner than their right hand afterall. Oh how awkward it would've been if they had it within the house of Lamentation… Still, they were honest and truthful when Diavolo asked about it. Expecting a 'no', they mentally prepared to never bother them again and go ask Simeon if he'd help instead. What they didn't expect was to be kissed deeply and told that he loved them too much to say 'no'. 

Everything kindof blends together after that, they just remember the hot daze… A huge dick… Begging for something… Whimpering and whining loudly… Hands touching them everywhere with the feeling of being safe and cared for reaching their core. Saying "Diavolo" into the air so many times they lost count. White, so much white… why was there so much white? Oh! Also the feeling of being full, they definantly remember feeling full. From what? They don't know. They may or may not have shed many tears? They can't remember. When they finally felt like they coming back together, they said their feelings out loud. 

"I love you too… Diavolo…"

They smiled and fell asleep after that. If he threw them away? So be it, they'll deal with it after. 

Oh, they couldn't walk. That's embarrasing… they had to have Silvio help them walk while Diavolo helped them get cleaned up. But hey! They got to enjoy seeing Silvio open up about being trans AND accept the help from him! Two big steps in one! Their arm flapping made it harder for Diavolo to clean them, but he had just laughed anyways. Saying how happy he was to see them stimming for the first time in a positive way. 

Silvy immediately teased them about it, via how red their face became. They counterstriked with his big crush on Barbatos, making Diavolo smirk as well. He brought it onto himself. They had no regrets! Plus, Silvy was much more healthier looking after meeting Barbatos! They'll happily ship Silvy with Barbatos instead of Lucifer if it meant that he'll live more healthy!

After that, they were helped back into bed and stayed there for a couple of days. Confused with the congratulations from a lot of people, but choosing that they were themself still and didn't feel the need to question. Their life been one huge rollar coaster, they highly doubt that it'd stopped being one when knowing the answers. Plus, where's the fun in that?

They started throwing up again, just deciding that their ED was just acting up again. Beelzebub and Asmo were allowed to stay with them within their room now. So they did, after every meal. Beel always made sure that they ate a bit more each day that passes by, while Asmo continued to get them clothes that they felt confident in. He also helped when their gender dysphoria acted on when they noticed their chest becoming more tender… stating that it could be seen as muscles being over stretched, or just being pressed too often. Beel agreed and they were back on track right away.

It was when Lucifer stayed outside their door that everything clicked. They heard Diavolo shout it very clear. 

"I FORGOT TO USE CONDOMS!!!"

They gasped and smiled brightly, They might be pregnant!!! Sure, it's unplanned… But they always did want a kid! So they happily stimmed while on their D.D.D. asking Simeon if that was what the many congratualtions were for. Only squeeing silently when it was comfirmed. 

They wondered if they'll name them Alsafi or Solaris?

**Author's Note:**

> It is complete, stay tuned for fluff drabbles between Ashton/Diavolo, Silvio/Barbatos, or even drabble about the dynamic for Silvio/Lucifer


End file.
